


Just Another Doomed Dave

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Doomed Timelines, F/M, Sadstuck, Tumblr request, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just another doomed Dave,”</p><p>That’s what she tells herself when she sees the body lying in the snow, slowly staining the pristine white with a deep, crimson red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Doomed Dave

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I sadstucked again.

_“Just another doomed Dave,”_

That’s what she tells herself when she sees the body lying in the snow, slowly staining the pristine white with a deep, crimson red.

_“Just another doomed Dave,”_

His wounds are ugly, his pale skin marred by deep bullet holes, the likes of which make Jade sick to her stomach.

They were holes that she put there, holes that were a result of her gun, which she fired with the twitch of a finger.

She had indirectly killed him with her own hands.

_“Just another doomed Dave,”_

This is no longer the Alpha timeline. Their knight was dead, time was no longer relevant.

She knew this, she knew that the real Dave was out there somewhere, beating up imps and saving the universe. This was just another doomed Dave, a Dave from an offshot timeline.

Yet she couldn’t think of him that way. There he lay, his skin that had once held so much life, now pale as a ghost in death, his pink lips now a bluish purple, heart no longer pumping and blood no longer flowing.

He looked so much like the Dave she knew and loved.

No, he _was_ the Dave she knew and loved.

A high keening noise surrounds the dark haired girl as she sinks down to her knees in front of him, screaming hoarsely. Cradling his upper back in one arm and his lower back in the other, she lifts his torso onto her lap.

_“Please wake up,”_

Her own voice sounds muffled, almost as if she were in a dream.

“ _I’m in a dream, yes, that’s what it is. I’m in a dream and sooner or later I’ll wake up and he’ll still be in front of me, smiling and smirking with those dumb shades of his,”_

A pinch to the arm, a smack to the wrist, a slap to the face.

The world remains the same, a wintery paradise full of life. Dave remains motionless in her arms, head lolling to the side.

His shades slip off, revealing red, unseeing eyes and a shocked, fearful expression.

She sobs, tears running down her porcelain cheeks as she truly looks at his face for the second time. His red eyes, so beautiful in life, are now glazed over, a bit disturbing in death.

She takes two fingers and pulls down his eyelids slowly, taking care not to hurt anything.

Her red knight looks peaceful, almost as if he’s sleeping.

_“You’re fooling yourself, he’s dead,”_

“Dave wake up!”

Jade shakes his shoulders, crying hysterically. She bends over his face, closing her eyes and sobbing loudly and begging him to wake up.

“Please…please come back Dave. You can’t die, please don’t die,”

Absence of breath and pulse prove otherwise as she strokes his hair, pressing her forehead to his.

“You can’t leave me here Dave, I…” She chokes on the word for a moment, a sob escaping her mouth, “I love you! There, I said it fuckass, I love you! Please, please don’t die. I’m sorry Dave, I’m so, so, so sorry,”

His blood begins to stain her clothes, but the Hero of Space hardly cares as she wipes the blood off the corner of his mouth.

“This is all my fault,”

_“Fix it,”_

Slowly, almost cautiously, she brings her lips to his. He’s colder in death, almost icy, a far cry from the warm Dave she used to know. The Dave she used gave off heat like a furnace and made her feel safe with just his mere presence.

The Dave she used to know was gone, either dead or in another timeline.

She presses her lips frantically to his, over and over, kissing in different angles, different positions, always desperate with her buckteeth scraping against his soft mouth.

A black figure watches from the distance, baring his teeth. He feels a strange mix of emotions; fury, anger, pity, remorse, and guilt.

She acknowledges him, but pays no heed to his actions, instead focusing on the boy bleeding out in her lap.

After a few moments, Jade stops kissing him and slowly gets back up, laying him gently on the snow and wiping her mouth clean of blood. She dries her eyes and places Dave’s shades on his cold face, balancing them perfectly so that they wouldn’t fall off even if he was moved.

_“Please tell me it worked,”_

Jade crosses his arms gently over his stomach, putting a small red flower in his hands.

_“Please let his dreamself have survived,”_

She tilts her head, and if she ignores the blood staining everything, it almost looks like he’s sleeping.

His face is beautiful, serene, peaceful.

_“Just another doomed Dave,”_

“I’ll see you later coolkid,” she says, grinning sadly and turning away. She continues on her quest, valiantly picking up where she left off. The black figure stalks away, leaving her alone for the moment.

_“Just another doomed Dave,”_

Miles away on Derse, a blonde haired knight draped in purple stirs in his sleep, his red eyes flickering open slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: magnificenthoofbeasts


End file.
